Vampire Bites and Kisses
by ShakespeareActressVamp
Summary: A girl on DA started this story and I have taken it up. The 1st 8 chapters where written by the other person, the rest will be written by me. The rating might change later, I'm not sure. My beta is going to be Drunkonmusic Gal. Please R&R.
1. A Horrific Assualt

At the time I was an 18 year old student. Just a normal girl in a normal school. It was the beginning of a new year. My first year of college. I was a freshman in college then. I was so excited. Normally, I got good grades without even trying very hard so I was expecting good things from the year. Soon enough, though, that would change. All I wanted now, was to just get through my schooling without...changing, to put it simply.

As I sat in the classroom waiting I heard the door open and a man begin to speak.  
"Is anyone in here?" he called out into the darkness of the room. I hadn't bothered to turn on the lights. I like the dark.  
"Hi," I answered. He seemed to have been surprised that anyone was in the room. He stumbled back a few steps, flicked the light on then composed himself enough as to speak.  
"Um..I'm Wind, but only call me that after class," He said to me as calmly as he could. "I'm the teacher for this room."  
"Well then, it's nice to meet you. I'm Jin Tin." I put my arm out to shake hands with him. He only looked at it for a moment. Just then, he grabbed me and pinned me to a desk. I gasped in surprise. The first thought that ran through my head was that he was about to kiss me...or rape me. But he had seemed so nice. Then he opened his mouth to reveal sharp fangs, and he moved closer to my neck. Suddenly, he let go of me and quickly turned away.  
"Don't get to close to me for a while," he said.  
"O-ok," I stammered, then I grabbed my things and moved to a desk in the far back of the room.

As a school bell rang, students loudly rushed into the room and took seats."Hello everyone. Please take your seats," Wind said. "Today we will be talking about vampires." So many thoughts were running through my head at this point. I couldn't even look up at him. What just happened? Could he be a vampire? If he is why would he have attacked me. What if it happens again. Should I scream, or fight back? Would that only make matters worse? Would I really be able to take on a vampire if I fought back? At that point I was becoming frantic. "Are there any questions?" I looked up. "Jin Tin, do you have a question?" I was still in shock from the incident.  
"N-no," I squeaked.  
"Ok then." He continued with his lecture, and I continued staring at my desk.  
"Are there any questions now?" he asked again. I slowly raised my hand. "Yes, Jin Tin?"  
"H-how," I cleared my throat, "how would someone know if they had been assaulted by a vampire?"  
"If the vampire showed their fangs. It's a dead giveaway."  
"O-ok. Thank you." How can he discuss this so calmly? I thought.

Then the bell rang. I grabbed my bag quickly and headed for the door, but because I was in the back, I was the last person to get to the door. Before I could leave, Wind grabbed my arm and pulled me back in the room.  
"You cant leave yet, Jin Tin," he told me. My eyes never left the floor as he spoke.  
"O-ok." He let go of my arm.  
"..What am I saying. Of course you can go." I looked up at him just for a moment. I could see just a small bit of shame, but it vanished as quickly as I saw it. I hurried out of the room and went to the rest room.

While I was there I washed my face with ice cold water to straighten out my head. You're imagining things. There's no way that vampires could be real. The only problem was that I wasn't convincing myself of that. I exited the rest room and headed to my next class. To get there though, I had to walk past that room. The room where wind had attacked me. I got a chill down my spine just thinking about it. He's probably not even in there, I told myself. When I walked by, though, I looked in the window on the door and was a girl in there with her back facing me. She looked familiar to me. It was my friend, Mar Yin. I stopped where I was to watch. She lifted her hair off of her neck, exposing it. The next thing a saw was Wind leaning down and biting into her neck. He was facing me during this, and he looked up and saw me staring in at them. He winked at me, and I turned away and rushed to my next class.


	2. Numb Thoughts

As I sat in the classroom I was really starting to worry. _He saw me. I know he did. What is he going to do? Is he going to come after me? I saw him...bite her. Poor Yin Mar. He must be a vampire. But he saw me too. I know he did. He even winked at me for god's sake. You can't tell me that he didn't see me watching them._ I wasn't paying any attention to the class, but I did notice when the door clicked open. I looked up on instinct and saw Wind standing in the doorway.

"Excuse me," he directed his comment to the teacher who's name I didn't even know because I wasn't paying any attention. "Could you please excuse Jin Tin for a moment? I need to speak with her." the teacher nodded and instructed me to go with Wind. I hesitantly stood up, and walked out of the class. Wind placed his hand on my back, ever so gently, guiding me back into _that_ classroom. His class, where he assaulted me before anyone else was there.

I realized how gently and carefully he was touching my back, his hand just lingering on me there, guiding me down the hall. For a moment, I forgot all about how much he had scared me that morning. All I thought about until we got into the room was his hand. His hand on my back. The farther we walked the lower his hand slid down my back. By the time we got to Wind's class room, his hand was on my lower back, only 2 inches from my butt, but as soon as we walked into his room and he closed the door behind us, he dropped his hand to his side. That actually made me a bit sad. At the time I had no idea why it made me feel that way. I would find out soon enough, though.

When we first entered the room, we were both silent for a little while. He was arranging papers on his desk. _How stereotypical_ I , Wind began to speak.  
"What you saw before...you were never meant to see that."  
"I gathered that much," I replied. "But why...why would you do that. It's horrible and cruel." At that point I was rambling on quickly."I can't believe tha..." Wind cut me off, grabbed me and slammed me against the wall, holding me there. I couldn't move.

"The only people I do that to asked me to do it. Do you really think she would have given in without fighting had she not wanted me to turn her?" I was stunned that he yelled at me. I can't believe that I had upset him so badly. I looked directly into his eyes. His deep emerald green eyes. Something I learned that I could do to see how he was really feeling. I was able to read the emotion in his eyes every time. I could see pain, and concern. For what, I didn't know, but it was there. Then it changed. The pain became anger, and the concern became determination. Once again, Wind opened his mouth and bared his teeth. He leaned down toward my neck, but right when I expected him to bite me, he turned his head up toward my ear and whispered, "Promise me that you won't tell anyone about what you saw today."  
"I promise."  
"How can I trust you? How do I know that you're not just saying that?" I was hesitant to reply.  
"Well...I guess you won't. You'll just have to believe me." this time he was the one who was hesitant..  
"Very well the." he let go of me so I could move. "If I find out that you told someone, well you don't want to know what will happen." He smirked at me. "You may go now,"he said, and I did.

As soon as I got back to my class the bell rang. The teacher gave me a dirty look. She obviously wasn't happy about me missing the majority of the class. I only ignored her though. She had no idea what I was going through right now. I grabbed my bag and walked out of the classroom. _I can't believe how calm I am about all of this._ I thought to myself, as I walked toward my house. I was so glad that I only had two morning courses. That means I get to go home and relax for a little while. I had just walked off campus and had five more blocks to walk to my house. _Perfect. Just enough time to clear my mind._


	3. Unusal Ideas

As I walked down the street towards home, I was thinking about the assignment that had been on the board of the class I completely missed(OK so I was there for half of it but I was deep in thought so I pretty much missed everything the teacher said). That wasn't there when I left the room. She must have put it up after I was gone. I still have no idea how I'm going to do it though. I Was so deep in thought that I almost didn't notice Wind standing on my front step, leaning on my door.

He wasn't looking in my direction. Not even remotely. For a moment I considered just turning around and going to the campus library until my next class, but then he looked over and I knew that he saw me. There was no turning around and running now. But there he was. Just standing there in has jeans and oxford shirt. He looked so cute. And it was obvious that he was waiting for me. I knew that he was only 20 because there was a short paragraph about each teacher on the schools website. Two years. That's really not that much of an age difference.

I wasn't as afraid now as I was when he called me out of my second period class, but a little bit of fear still lingered over my head. I unintentionally slowed my pace. I had less than a block to walk, but I suddenly felt very tired – almost heavy. Like my feet were dragging on the ground. Almost like I was about to collapse at any second. But I didn't. And I wish I had. then maybe I could get out of whatever was going to happen next. All I knew was that it wouldn't be pretty. So, I tried to prepare myself mentally. _Don't worry. He's just a teacher. A teacher who just happens to be a vampire...that obviously wants to eat me. But none-the-less, everything will be fine._ I was feeding myself bull, and I knew it.

It took me what seemed like forever to get to my door. "You're a slow walker," he said.  
"Um, thanks? So what are you doing here?" I tried to make casual conversation while I messed with my lock, trying to open the door.  
"Waiting for you. I think we should talk." I got my door open finally and I looked at him. He held it open for me and we both walked inside. I was a little uneasy about all of this, but I acted as if I thought it was normal.  
"So..."I said. "What do you need to talk to me about?" I was trying to walk into the kitchen, but he wasn't following me. "You can come in...to the kitchen I mean." Wind followed me back into the kitchen as I offered him a drink. "Would you like tea or coffee or something?" I asked.  
"No. Thank you. I might get something later though." He said that last sentence with a big grin on his face. _Maybe it's an inside joke that I'm not in on. _

I put some water on to boil and told Wind to sit down. Then I got a mug and a tea bag for myself. My kitchen was rather small though and my table was only big enough for one or two people, so when I sat down, I was very close to him. Being so close to him made my heart flutter. Come to think of it, my heart always did that when I was this close to him. "Well," he said, "I really did come because I needed to talk to you. You see, I'm not sure if I can really believe you when you say that you won't say anything to anyone."  
"What could I possibly do to have you believe me?" I asked. I really didn't want there to be any tension between us. Especially because I would have to see him almost every day for the rest of the year. I really couldn't afford for there to be tension.  
"Well actually." he began as I got up to retrieve my hot water for my tea, "there is something." I poured my water into my mug, then put the kettle back on the stove.i sat down next to him again.  
"Really? What is it then?" I took a sip of my tea as he answered.  
"You could let me have my way with you." I nearly choked on my tea. His eyes became wide with concern. "I'm sorry. Are you alright?" I nodded frantically as I swallowed the tea that was left in my mouth.

"What do you mean by that? To have your way with me I mean." At this point, I was utterly confused.  
"I mean a lot of things," he said, "Some simple small things like the obvious 'don't tell anyone' rule, and some larger things like what will happen if you tell anyone. There are also things that will happen whether you tell anyone or not." As he said this he raised one eyebrow. "I'd be happy to show you one of the things that will happen anyway now if you would like."  
"Yes. Actually, I'll take you up on that offer," I said.  
"Ok then," he said with a wide grin. "Stand up, and I'll show you."


	4. Love at First Bite

Wind offered his hand to me, I took it, and I stood up. He pulled me in close to him. Once again I thought that he was going to kiss me. When I looked into his eyes, those beautiful emerald green eyes, I saw a longing. This time though he wasn't holding me down, or against any walls, or pinning me to anything so I didn't think that he would bite me. He had his arms wrapped around my waist, with his hands resting softly on my midriff. Wind's arms were holding me against him, but only gently and loosely. I most definitely could have escaped his grasp, but I even more definitely didn't want to.

He was leaning into me already. I was almost completely positive that he was going to kiss me this time. But did I want him to? His face was near mine but he hadn't showed me his teeth. His face was less than an inch from my face when his took another course. He was hesitant, but he gently kissed my neck. I inhaled. A second later, I felt a sharp prick on my neck right where he had kissed me. The pain was nothing more than a pinch, but I knew that he had done. Wind bit me.

My eyes got wide as it finally sank in. _Oh no. this is bad. What's going to happen now? I won't become a vampire like him, will I?_ He pulled away from my neck. "What happens now?" I asked worried. I didn't want to be a vampire too.  
"Nothing," he said. "Unless you want something else to happen."  
"But won't I...become like you?" he chuckled at me.  
"No. I would have to do something much different to turn you." he looked me in the eye. "Why? Do you want to be turned?" He seemed genuine, though. I didn't think that he was trying to intimidate me or pressure me to let him turn me. He really wanted to know if I wanted to be a vampire like him, but still, I was anything but slow to answer him.  
"No!" I almost yelled, then calmed myself down. "I don't. At least not now anyway." I started connecting the dots then. _Is that what he meant when he said he might get something later? He must have drunk some of my blood. It's not like he would just bite me and keep his mouth on my neck unless he took some of my blood. Did he know that he was going to do that before I even got home?_ The thought sent a chill down my spine.

"OK. Are you alright though? He must have noticed when I got the chill. Why else would he have asked me? I started getting that fluttering feeling again.  
"U-um yeah. I think so. I just got a chill." That's when I noticed that his hands were still on my lower back. He was still holding me against him. I didn't want him to let go.  
"Are you sure?" he asked again. "You look kind of...faint." I felt faint, but not in a sick way. I felt faint in the way that my heart was pounding out of my chest, but I wasn't about to admit that to Wind.  
"Yes, I'm sure that I'm fine. So what are some of the other conditions?" I asked smirking. I also wasn't going to admit that I actually enjoyed the bite. He half smiled.  
"Those, you'll just have to wait to find out, that is if you agree." I was only a little bit hesitant, but I eventually decided to go along with it, especially if it meant that that would happen to me more.  
"OK. I'll agree to it then. I won't tell anyone. It wouldn't benefit me if I told someone anyway." Wind had a wide, toothy grin on his face. A grin that said "I know something you don't know."  
"I'm glad that you decided on that," he told me. Then he tightened his grip on me, around my waist. When I looked up into his eyes again, the longing was gone. It had been replaced by determination. I tried to figure out what he was so determined to do, but I couldn't do it. He started to speak to me again. "You know, you really appeal to me much more than any other girl does." I wasn't quite sure what he meant by that, so I questioned it.  
"What do you mean, ' I appeal to you?'" I tried to keep a straight face when I asked. He was so cute. I had never noticed before that he had dimples. But only when he smiled – I loved it when he smiled. I guess I was too afraid before to notice.  
"Well, for starters," he began, "you're absolutely beautiful." I blushed a deep pink. No one had ever called me beautiful to my face except my father, but that's his job. I didn't consider myself to be beautiful either, but he wasn't done. He leaned in closer to my face. "And your scent. It's amazing. It just keeps bringing me back to you." I started to smile. He really was as cute and sweet as I thought the first time I ever saw him. Before all of the fear and confusion.


	5. Lonley Afternoon

After he said that, he touched his forehead to mine so that our noses touched. Then he moved in closer to me and tightened his arms around me so that he had one hand on each of my hips. He began listing more things that he liked about me. "Even though I know that I scared you sometimes, you never let it get to you. You never let it show. That makes you one of the strongest girls that I know. But other than that, you're like a magnet, and I'm a metal paper clip. You draw me towards you, and I can't really say how or why." I took my arms which had been at my side and put them around his torso. I could feel every muscle in his back. When I repositioned myself comfortably, Wind took it as a sign to go ahead since all I did was bring my self closer to him, but then my kitchen clock chimed on the hour.

"Oh crap," I said as I pulled away from Wind and started gathering my things.  
"What's wrong?" he asked as if he didn't know. I could tell that he did, but decided to humor him.  
"I'm going to be late for my next class." I was still rushing around trying to find my things.  
"I'll drive you back to the campus. I have a class now too anyway." he was really disappointed. I could just tell. I saw it in his eyes, and I could hear it in his voice. It was almost as if I'd known him for so long that I could really read him easily. I grabbed my book bag and Wind got his briefcase and we were off to the school. As soon as we got to then entrance of the school, he said, "Here, you get out here & get to class. I can be a few minutes late."  
"Thank you so much," I said. I was really grateful to him right then, but I had to hurry. I jumped out of the car and ran to my class.

The bell rang five seconds after I took a seat in class. I had a funny feeling that I wouldn't be paying too much attention to this class either. But this time, it would be because I would be daydreaming, not worrying. In stead of taking notes, I just doodled. No way could I take notes on something that I wasn't even listening to so I decided not to try, but later decided that I should at least try. _If I get distracted then at least I tried and I'll hopefully get a few good notes at least._ And I did get a few good notes too. It wasn't bad, and what we were going over I already knew pretty well. Plus the subject wasn't dull, which helped me pay more attention. About 35 minutes into class, though, I was in a completely different world.

I was trying to decide whether I should go to Wind's class after the bell rang because this was my last class for today. I was really hoping that he wouldn't have a class so that we could spend some more time together. I never imagined that I would actually want to spend time with a vampire. But then again, when we're just talking, all vampire things se aside, I really enjoy my time with him. He's so sweet. He drove me here because he knew that I would be late and that it was important to me that I wasn't. He could have easily made me stay there, but he didn't. He wanted to make me happy, and he wanted me to know that he cares. Well, I sure as hell know, now don't I!

The clock in the front of the room said that the bell would ring in about a minute, so I started to gather up all of my things. I had decided that I was going to stop by his classroom before going back home. If he asks what I want I can just say that I wanted to thank him again for the ride. Then I could ask if he has another class. If he does I'll go home, if not I'll ask if he would want to come back to my place. I thought that was a really good plan.

The bell finally rang and I was really eager to go and see Wind again. It had only been an hour but I really, truly missed him. I practically jumped out of my chair, and ran out of the room. People were looking at me with weird faces because I had pretty much jumped over desks and chairs without saying a single word. I walked pretty quickly to Wind's classroom, but he wasn't there. Maybe his class was in another room. I was disappointed, but once again, this is just something I wouldn't admit to. I was starting to think that I had issues with accepting the truth about things like this, but what could I do now?

I was headed to the school café next. I planned on getting a cup of coffee then heading back to my house, and that's what I did. The coffee was expensive and not worth it, but it was still kind of refreshing. I started the walk back to my house since I had just killed 15 minutes, and really should start on some of my work. I was almost home too, but then I noticed someone was on my stoop again. I really hoped it was Wind.


	6. Unwanted Warnings

When I saw someone on my stoop I started to get excited. _Maybe it's Wind. I hope it is._ As I got close, I could tell that it was a girl leaning against m door this time. I didn't know too many people here yet, but she looked a little familiar, even from so far away. By that point, I knew it wasn't wind, but I started walking faster anyway. There was someone there after all. Not the person I wanted to see but still, I didn't want to be rude. When I got to my door, I recognized the person there. It was Yin-Mar.

I knew she looked familiar. "Hey," I said, "what are you doing here?" I was really just trying to be polite. There was no need for me to be rude and offend her.  
"Well, I think we should talk about something. Can we go inside and talk please?" I had no reason to say no.  
"Sure. Let me just open the door, and we can sit in the kitchen and talk." It took me a minute to get the door open. I hadn't been living there very long so I still wasn't used to the locks, or anything else for that matter. "Come on in," I said and led her into the kitchen. We both took a seat. She sat where wind had been earlier. Seeing her there instead of him only made me miss him more. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"  
"I wanted to talk to you about someone that you've been spending a lot of time with in the past day." the only person I had spent any time with had been Wind, but I decided to play dumb until I knew her intentions.  
"Who are you talking about?" I hoped that I was convincing her.  
"You know who. Don't be stupid." she was beginning to get angry and yell.  
"No. I'm not. I really don't know who you're talking about." She let out a loud, angry sigh.  
"Wind!" she shouted at me. I don't like you, but I want him!"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I saw you two. You walked to his classroom together." she began to count off her points on her fingers. "You got out of his car earlier. He was even here waiting for you five minutes before you got home. He was waiting, but he gave up." _So he had been here._

"Look." I said, "you can't tell me who to talk to or who to hang out with. There's nothing going on between up." I hoped that that wasn't true. "Just leave me alone." Now I was starting to get angry. How dare she tell me who I could, and couldn't talk to. "Why shouldn't I see him anyway?"  
"Because you don't know him or understand him. You just met him today."  
"So what?! I know him well enough!" She clicked her tongue.  
"You wish! You don't know him at all."  
"I don't care! You can't stop me from seeing him, or anyone else for that matter."  
"Fine. But I warned you!"  
"Please, just leave" She nodded, and walked to the door. Neither of us spoke, but she nodded down the hall at me and closed the door behind her.

I walked back into my house, to take a bath. It was really relaxing compared to the rest of my day. When I was done, I decided to fix my hair for the next day...and for Wind, that is. I blow dried it, then straightened it. It took an hour, though, so by the time I was done, I was too tired for homework. I got myself some of the chocolate cake that I had been saving. It's just what I needed. Then, I went to bed, but I was still slightly upset.

As I was dozing off, I heard my window click open. _If it's an intruder, then why would they come into the room I'm in?_ I opened one eye, but only enough for me to see who it was, and not enough for them to know that I was awake. _I can't believe it! It's wind!_ He was sneaking in my window in the middle of the night. _What's he going to do?_

Soon enough, I decided to pretend to be sleeping. He slowly walked toward my bed, then stopped a foot away from me. I think he sighed lowly, but I couldn't hear him too well. He sat down next to my bed. He just sat there, then he slowly reached his hand up, towards my face, and gently stroked my cheek. I tried not to shake as I got a chill from his touch. He got up and walked around to the other side of my bed. My back was towards him now. He was trying to be slow and quiet, but I knew what he was doing. He was climbing into my bed! Once again, Wind was making my mind go absolutely crazy.

_What is he doing? Is he going to try anything? Why did he even come in here? Does he think I'm asleep? What if he knows that I'm awake? Does he expect something from me?_ He slowly and quietly wiggled himself closer to me. My heart was pounding, but he stopped just a few inches from my back. I could hear him breathing. In. Out. He sounded so calm and peaceful next to me. I didn't want to break the silence, but I felt like if I didn't, my heart would explode. I tried to decide what to do. _Maybe I should just start talking to him of maybe I could roll over and then talk. Maybe I should just try to sleep. I think that my head is going to explode, that is if my heart doesn't first._ Finally, I knew what I had to do. If I didn't do it soon though, it'd be too late.


	7. An AweInspiring Evening

Before I could do anything, Wind reached out and wrapped his fingers through my nicely straightened hair. He kept on playing with it. Then, I did what I knew I had to do. I turned over as soon as he moved his hand out of my hair.  
"Hi," I said. He didn't seem surprised at all.  
"You're a bad faker." He was smiling. I opened my mouth.  
"How could you tell?"  
"You were awake when you heard the window open. Then you saw me and didn't move."  
"OK. You caught me. So why are you here? In my bed?"  
"I missed you today. I waited at your house after school, and you never showed up."  
"I got...a little surprise. That's all." Now he seemed surprised.  
"Really? What happened?" I could see worry in his eyes this time. A worry for me, and my well being.  
"Well, do you remember that girl I saw you with in your class today?" He nodded slightly, just enough for me to see.  
"Is something wrong with her?" Now he looked concerned for both me and her.  
"Well, she stopped by today. She told me that you were off limits." I said this calmly and matter-of-factly, but Wind was still taken back.  
"What?" He yelled. "Off limits? What was she talking about?" I chuckled. He was too cute when he was confused.  
"She came over and asked if we could talk. I had no idea why at the time, but it's not like I could just say no. so we sat in my kitchen and talked. That's when she told me that you and I had been spending too much time together..." He cut me off.  
"But I only met you today!"  
"I know, but then she said that she liked you." His jaw dropped.  
"No wonder..."  
"What?"  
"Well..um..I cam by earlier–after school–and she was following me. When she saw me stop here though, she hid until I left."  
"Well that would explain it."  
"Explain what?"  
"How she knew that you had been here." I sighed and lied back down. "I don't really want to talk about this anymore."  
"OK, my dear." He reached over and stroked my cheek. I giggled. Could he be any cuter?  
"So why did you decide to break into my house, exactly?" I had no clue what had compelled him to sneak in my window in the middle of the night.  
"I...just wanted to see you again." Wind averted his eyes away from mine, and mumbled, "I missed you." Then he blushed. He just got cuter. He looked at me again, and inched closer to me under the covers. "Like I said before, you're absolutely beautiful. You are my magnet and I am your paper clip." That made me laugh.

I really wanted to stay up and talk more, but I was getting really tired, and Wind could tell. It was 2 o'clock already, and I was lying with my back against Wind's chest. His arms were wrapped around my body. We were just there. Together. Alone. And it felt perfect. I didn't want to move, but then he whispered in my ear.  
"Go to sleep. You need rest, and I'm not leaving anytime soon." I smiled.  
"You should sleep too."  
"I don't sleep. I'm a vampire, remember?"  
"Oh that's right." I yawned.  
"Now sleep, darling." He kissed my cheek and I smiled again.  
"I'll sleep on one condition."  
"What's that?" He moved in closer to me.  
"If you promise to stay here until I wake up, I'll go to sleep."  
"As you wish." He put his head on my shoulder. "Now sleep," and I dozed off, and fell asleep with Wind holding on to me.  
When I woke up, we were laying in exactly the same place as the night before. I was – of course – in a great mood because wind kept his promise, and hadn't left my side. I opened my eyes as sighed lowly. It was perfect. _This must be what heaven feels like._  
"Good morning, my dear." He kissed my cheek. "How did you sleep?"  
"Hmm," I hummed contently. "Perfectly." I sat up and stretched out my arms. "I hadn't slept that well in a long time."  
"I'm glad that you're rested, but I should go home and get ready for work. You should get ready without distraction too."  
"Ohh.." there went my heaven, "I guess you're right. I probably look a mess." Wind got up and walked toward me.  
"You always look beautiful." I blushed, then he chuckled, and put my face in his hands and kissed my forehead. "I'll see you at school," and he was gone out the front door. How he got to it so quickly, I had no idea. I changed my clothes and decided to wear a denim skirt with leggings, and a t-shirt. _I don't know why I'm trying to impress him with my clothes, he already likes me...well I hope he likes me. He did sneak in my window last night to be with me though. That has got to mean something. _Then I brushed my teeth, and my hair, got my stuff, and left. The whole walk to school, I was in a daze.  
I was thinking about last night, and about how great I was. And how rested I was for only getting to sleep at 2 o'clock. I was thinking about how great it was to wake up in Wind's arms. It was so wonderful and I felt like it could have lasted forever. I wish it had. Once I finally got to school, went straight to the room where it had all begun yesterday. He wasn't there yet, so I sat down near the front of the room. And I waited.


	8. A New Day New Feelings

As I sat there, I decided to finally get started on the homework that I didn't feel like doing the night before. The work was easy, but I had a feeling that it was going to get harder very soon. Then, I heard the door click open, and I thought that is was Wind, and got a little bit over-excited, but when I looked up, I saw that it was Yin Mar. "Oh...Hey," I said, lacking any noticeable enthusiasm. "What are you doing here? This isn't your home room, is it?" I prayed that she would give me the answer I was hoping for, and assure me that there was no way that I would be seeing her more than I already was.  
"No, it's not, but wee need to talk again." [I]Oh god. What now?[/I]  
"Okay. What's up?" I knew she was going to be yelling soon, and I hoped that Wind would walk in the middle of one of her yelling fits.  
"Well, for starters, you didn't listen to me." She was calm as of now.  
"Oh? How's that?"  
"I saw him leave your house really early this morning. I saw it with my own eyes! You cannot possibly try to tell me that it wasn't him." She was beginning to get really upset, but she was just barely yelling at this point.  
"The I guess I won't, then. [i]I can't believe that she's still trying to control me like this.[/I]  
"Don't you have anything to say for yourself?!" She was screaming now.  
"Nope. I don't have to explain myself or my actions to you. Plus, why were you near my house so early anyways?"  
"Well....because I felt like taking a walk this morning." Her face was turning red, but this time, from embarrassment. I was laughing, still as calm as ever.  
"Okay. If you say so," I said, trying to hold back a laughing fit that was sure to come. That only upset her even more.  
"Are you stupid?!?!" She screamed. Wind opened the door, as quietly as possible, like he always did. Yin Didn't notice since her back was facing him, and she was occupied with screaming at me. "I told you that he's mine! I told you to stay away from him, and that if I saw you with him again, bad things would happen!" Just then, I cut her off.  
"Where do you get off telling me what to do? You're not my mother, you're not older than me, and I barely know you. What is your problem? This is college, and you're bringing petty high school drama in. To me, it seems like you want attention. Well, turn around, 'cause you've got an audience." She looked at me puzzled for a moment, and then turned her head to see not only Wind, but also a few students who had come to class early standing in a small group against the white board.. And she stood there, motionless, and dumbfounded. Wind took a few steps closer to her, and started speaking to her.  
"Yin Mar...is it?" She nodded. "Is this your home room?" When she didn't respond, he said, "I think you should go." She nodded again, and walked through the door, closing it behind her. Then he turned back to see the audience that had formed. "You should go too. Come back in when the bell rings, and close the door behind you."

After they had all left the room, Wind walked over to me as I sat in my seat, and continued with my homework. "Hey," he said.  
"Hi, Wind." I looked at him and smiled, then started working again.  
"Are you okay?" He seemed really concerned.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Starting to get used to it, really. But, don't worry, I didn't say anything bad to her, or anything like that." In a way, I was worried that he wouldn't believe me, ans that he would think that I was starting all this petty drama.  
"Yes, I know." He paused for a minute, and looked down at my notebook, obviously searching for the next words that he was gonna say. "....You know, I could talk to her for you, if you'd like. Maybe that would help to get her off of your back."  
"Oh, no. Don't worry about it. I don't wanna drag you into this any farther than you already are. I'll just put up with her until she gets over herself. It shouldn't take too much longer at this rate." When I looked into his eyes this time, there was anger, and loathing, but those emotions were being consumed by willingness, and knowing, and believing, and the one emotion that really got to me, It appeared to me as love. [i]No., I'm crazy! There's no way....is there?[/I] He caught me staring into his eyes and spoke to me again.  
"You know that I believe you, and that I think you can handle it, but, if it gets rough, and you need anything, tell me." he looked absolutely adorable right then. He was so worried and concerned. All for me. Then he pulled me closer to him, and rested his arms on my hips. This action caught me off-guard and I took a deep breath. "Just be careful. I don't want to see anything bad happen to you." And he kissed me. It was so gentle and caring. Unlike anything that I had ever felt in my life. But the bell rang, and he let go. He was on the other side of the room before I could blink. Then he winked at me, and I could feel all the blood rushing to my face as I sat down again.

Students started filing into the room slowly. It was obvious that the spectacle had already been spread to the whole class, but I didn't care. All I cared about was that the bell cut our kiss much too short. I watched Wind as he taught. It amazed me how he could look so normal while he taught. Like nothing had just happened.

I was able to pay attention today. I got some great notes, and some great hearts doodled all over my paper. When class ended, I put all my things away very slowly, so that I would be the last one out of the room, but even after everyone else was gone, Wind didn't say anything to me. He didn't even look in my direction.


End file.
